


things you said with too many miles between us.

by akiizayoi



Series: Sapphic DivAki [6]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's
Genre: F/F, fem!Divine, from tumblr, req meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 06:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16887699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akiizayoi/pseuds/akiizayoi
Summary: request from tumblr | divine’s on a business trip, and calls aki.





	things you said with too many miles between us.

The empty king sized bed felt wrong to Aki. She had brought her kitten into the bed, and set her laptop on the side of the bed that Divine was supposed to occupy. The elder redhead’s business trips were hard on them both, but the empty apartment specifically affected the younger of the two. Netflix and snacks was apparently the best that she could achieve to feel mildly happier; the sudden vibration of her phone made her jump, and the cat yowled at her in an irritated response. Hitting answer, she put the phone to her ear.

“Hello, Aki?” The crackling of the receiving end might have made the words a bit harder to decipher.

“Divine!” She squeaked, tears instantly welling in her eyes. The woman had only been gone for a day, but it still made the young woman rather upset to have to hear her words through the phone, when they were surely supposed to be whispered into her ear, hot air against her skin.

“How have you been, baby?” Divine sounded strained, likely tired from having a ridiculously long meeting earlier in the day; even she despised business trips, but there was little she could do about that. It was necessary for her position in the firm.

“Bored… I miss you, darling.” She grumbled, giving the small cat a stroke on the head; at least he had returned. “Have you had a good day, though?”

“It’s been okay, I miss you too though. Is Boobear okay?”

A smile ghosted her lips. “Yeah, he’s stolen your side of the bed though.”

“Fuck sake Boo…” She rolled her eyes, despite knowing that Aki couldn’t even see this reaction. Luckily, she allowed a light laugh to escape her lips. “God, I love you so much, Miss Izayoi.”

“…I love you so much too, Miss Sayer.” She giggled as she spoke, cheeks reddening.

“I can’t wait to cuddle you when I get home, babe. Keep the bed warm for me.” She yawned, quietly adding, “I’m sorry, I really need to sleep…”

“I can’t wait either, sweetie… But you get to sleep, okay?”

“Alright,” she muttered, “Give Boobear a big kiss for me. Night, darling.”

“I will… Goodnight darling.”

When the hang-up tone filled her ears, she frowned a little, shifting to lie down more and cuddle her grey cat close. At least she had heard her darling’s voice! Divine wasn’t usually vocal about her love for Aki, and so hearing it had made her heart pound. She had missed the majority of the episode she was watching on her laptop, but that was fine. She missed her a lot though, and that was all her mind could focus on.


End file.
